


The heroic deed

by 01bumblebeefan



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Depression, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan
Summary: Hiccup has never felt loved since his mother was alive but after a heroic deed that nearly causes him to almost die he is suddenly brought into the life he's always wanted but after so much abuse can he trust anyone again?[Modern day AU]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiccup's, Stoick's, Hiccup's, Stoick's and Hiccup's POV's

Sighing I look up at the sky and think about what had happened today. I burned my hand during the last class of home economics (due to a new semester starting), Snotlout "accidentally" dropped a hammer on my foot during wood shop, Gobber yelled at Uncle Spitelout to control Snotlout or else he'd have one less plate at dinner for a few nights (other wise known as "If I find out Snotlout is beating on my god-son again Snothead will be in the hospital.") and dad only looked at me once today and that was only to tell me that he was going to be home late and that my fly was down.

Standing up I crack my back before hurrying towards my bike that was a few feet away and head towards my house. I pedal quickly to make sure that Snotlout don't sees me since his house was a block away from my house. I gasp when I see a huge stick in my way but I can't stop in time.

The next minute is a complete blur. Shaking my head slightly I try to sit up but I can't even lift my head higher than a few centimeters. "Whoa! Total wipe out!" I hear a VERY familiar voice say before I see a pair of familiar red vans.

"Dude that looked like it hurt." A gruff feminine voice says before a head of long blonde hair fills my vision. "Are you dead?"

"N-No....but I wish I was." I mutter before my cousin walks over while doing his typical "I'm the badest mother fucker ever" walk.

That is before his face paled. "Hiccup? Y-Your head is bleeding." He says before I reach a shakey hand to my forehead.

Pulling it back down I see that my fingers were stained red. "Oh well." I say before crawling towards a nearby tree. 

I use it to stand up before I walk towards my bike. Sighing I take in the damage. A broken wheel, a snapped chain, broken axel and my back light is shattered. "Great. Five weeks pay down the drain."

Picking it up I notice my uncle Spitelout rushing over with his house phone in his hand and a first aid kit in the other. Tilting my head I feel my eyes roll back into my head before darkness consumes me.  
\------------------------  
Groaning I open my eyes to see my dad staring down at me with a deep scowl. "Did I sleep in again?" I ask as I grip my aching head.

"Yes. By a week. You've been a medical indused coma Hiccup due to you having a panic attack in the ambulance. You cracked your skull open, sprained your wrist, split your lip and you have a concussion. How exactly did that happen?" Dad asks with a lot of venom in his words.

"I was trying to get home quickly so I could make dinner and I didn't notice the stick in my way." I say sitting up.

"Of course. Only he can get this hurt by a simple branch." Dad mutters softly.

Looking at him I can just FEEL the disappointment rolling off of him. "Sorry for being weak dad." I mutter with enough veom that a Belcher's serpent would be jealous of me.

Dad jerks a bit not expecting me to hear what he said about me. Before he can say anything Gobber walks in holding three bags of food. "I knew you would wake up today! My heart knew it before my head. I gottcha a little snack laddie." Gobber says as he puts down a banana pudding parfait in front of me.

I smile and take the parfait happily. Taking the spoon offered to me I pop the top off of the parfait and dig in. Gobber chuckles and pats the top of my head. "I knew you'd like that one! But you have to hide it when the doctor comes in. Your doctor is a bit scary towards Stoick and I." Gobber says with a shiver.

I laugh softly with the spoon in my mouth. Gobber gives dad a bag of food before he digs into his food. A second later a flash of black and red rushes up to me before I feel someone grip my shoulders. "HICCUP! ARE YOU OK BROTHER?! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OK!" Dagur yells in my face.

Blinking I look at him like he grew two heads before nodding. "I'm good Dagur. Just a bit black and blue. Nothing new. Uh....what are you wearing?" I ask seeing that he had a Gi on.

"Oh this? My dad signed me up for jiu jitsu classes. Cool huh?" He asks smiling.

I nod smiling as Oswald walks in, Dagurs dad. "Hiccup we just heard from Spitelout what happened. We were planning on coming over to your house but as soon as Dagur heard you were hurt he started to run towards the hospital. Until he realized he was only wearing a towel since he just hopped out of the shower." Oswald said with a worried expression on his face.

"Dad!" Dagur yelled with a deep blush on his face.

I laughed but then realized something. My lungs burned. Gasping I grip Dagur's shirt tight. Dad stood up immediately but Gobber got to me first. "Deep breathes little sparrow. Deep breathes." He says before pulling out my inhaler.

Dagur gently smooths down my hair as I breathe in the medicine. Panting softly I slowly calm down. "Oswald can ya turn up the heat? The chill messes with his asthma." Gobber says as he lays me back.

Looking at dad I see he had worry in his eyes along with a bit of fear. Heh, yeah right.  
\------------------------  
Walking into the house I look around seeing that it was just how I left it. Clean and tidy. Looking behind me I see dad closing the front door. "So.....what do you want for dinner?" Dad asks me gently.

"What ever you want dad." I say softly.

Dad sighs and walks to the couch. I stare at him for a second until he looks at me. "What?"

"It's just weird seeing you home. And not in a suit and with your hair down." I say before grabbing the kit I use for his hair and walk over to him.

By now he knows the drill so he turns a bit so I can sit behind him and brush his hair after putting his favorite detangler spray in his hair. Brushing it carefully so it doesn't pull the tangles I grab a bobby pin and put it in his hair. Then I get started on his typical braid. "Alright. I'm done." I say as I sit back after taking the bobby pin out.

Getting up I feel dad gently grip my thin arm but then suddenly let go when I turn to look at him. His gray eyes stare deep into mine before he looks away. "Go wash up for dinner. I'll call for take out." He says before he looks for his cell phone.

Sighing I rush up stairs and towards my room. After grabbing my to big T-Shirt with a dragon on it I'm glad that it still goes over my arms and a pair of sweat pants I walk into my bathroom in my room. Turning the water on I reach into my jeans pocket and pull out my pocket knife.

Taking my shirt off I put the blade to my skin and add more cuts to my right arm then more to my left. Thank gods they left my clothes on me or else dad and Gobber would've seen my scars from self-harm.

As if dad would care but Gobber is a whole different story. He would remove everything sharp in the house. Sighing I take off the rest of my clothes before hopping into the shower.  
~  
Looking down at my hand I glare at it. His arm is so thin, almost like a twig. If I squeezed hard enough I could've broken his arm. Closing my hand into a fist I squeeze my eyes shut. Sighing I look in the cupboard for a quick snack to eat while waiting for our dinner only to find one noodle packet.

Closing the cupboard door I open the refrigerator only to see it was empty except for half a jug of milk way past it's expiration date. Taking it out of the fridge I make a mental note to have Hiccup go to the grocery store.

Sighing I sit down at the table before a knock comes from the door. Getting up I walk over to the door only to almost get ran over by a hyperactive Dagur. "Honey! I'm home!" He yells before running up stairs but trips on the third step. "Damn."

He get's up and rushes upstairs again. Oswald sighs with a chuckle as he walks in. "Sorry about that. He found $50 in one of his jackets and went into a store. He then came out carying candy, red bull and monster energy drinks. Long story short he ate most of the candy and drank five red bull's in the car." He says as he carries in some Chinese food.

I jump slightly when I hear a girlish scream come from upstairs. "Dagur! Get out you prevert!" Hiccup yells before Dagur is walking down the stairs calmly with a dark blush on his face.

"Hiccup's in the shower. He was naked. I'm going to lay down on the couch." He says before laying down face first on the couch.

Oswald snickers softly before walking over to the kitchen table. "We brought over some dinner." He says smiling.

I chuckle as I walk into the kitchen. "Thank you Oswald but I already ordered dinner." I say just as Gobber walks into the house.

"Stoick your take out is here." He says as he walks in.

Walking over to the door I pay for the take out. Walking into the kitchen I put the food next to the food Oswald brought before walking up the stairs with a chuckle when I see Gobber poking Dagur with a paper towel holder.

Walking towards Hiccup's room I walk over to his bathroom door and walk knock on the door. "Hold on! I'm getting dressed." Hiccup says before he walks out while drying his wet hair. "Oh! Dad! Hi! Hi dad!"

I watch him fidget as he pulls down his sleeves. "It's time for dinner. Come on." I say before walking down the stairs again to see Dagur holding a green gift bag.

"What do you have there Dagur?" I ask him as I walk towards the couch.

"Oh just something I found in a new store in the mall for Hiccup." He says with a small grin.

Cocking a brow I walk away from the crazy boy just as Hiccup trots down the stairs and jumps off the last two steps. He smiles before trying to slide on the hardwood with his socks. But he just falls onto his bum. "Ow." He says with a chuckle.

Dagur laughs and picks up Hiccup in a bear hug. Hiccup chuckles as Dagur puts him down. Then they both try to slide. Then both of them fall.  
\------------------------  
~  
Picking up an egg roll I munch on the end of it as I listen to dad, Gobber and Oswald discussing work. "Oh! Almost forgot! I have a present for you brother!" Dagur shouts which causes everyone to go quiet.

I watch him pick up a green bag smiling. "Open it! I know you'll love it!"

Opening the bag I pull out a long cream colored dress. "Uh...thanks Dagur. It's a nice dress." I say smiling.

"Oh no, no, no brother that there is a copy of what young vikings wore to bed. It's a night tunic!" He says smiling.

Looking at it I smiling when I understand. "That's not all! Look at the bottom of the bag!" He sing-songed the last words.

Digging into the bottom of the bag I pull out a book about dragons, a wooden sword, a book about vikings and a vikings helmet. I smile and put the helmet on with a big smile. Dagur smiles at me as I play with the wooden sword....until I spill my Dr.Pepper on my dragon shirt.

Standing up I gasp and hold down my shirt to let the soda drip off sighing I grab some papper towel and wipe up the dumped soda. "Be right back. I'm going to change." I say as I pick up my gifts from Dagur.  
\------------------------  
Walking back downstairs I smile as I straighten out my night tunic. It was long enough that it reached my feet and had long sleeves that grip your arms gently so that the sleeves wouldn't move. Walking into the kitchen I walk over to my chair while fixing my viking helmet.

Dagur does a wolf whistle with grin. "You look great brother." He says smiling.

Smiling I start to eat my egg roll again.  
\------------------------  
Yawning I watch as Spongebob blows a elephant shaped bubble before I started to doze off on the couch.  
\------------------------  
"He's useless. Sometimes I wish he wasn't my son. No Spitelout, I don't want you to take on my burden.*sigh* I have to get ready for work. Thanks for calling." Dad's voice booms before I see him walk into the living room. 

Sitting up I look down so my bangs were covering up my eyes. "I'll-" "Be back home late? I know dad." I say gripping onto the couch.

He looks at me for a second before I stand up. "You should get to work. That way you don't have to try and raise your useless burden of a son." I say before stomping up to my room.  
~  
Watching Hiccup stomp up the stairs I feel a bit of anger surge in my veins. "Sometimes I wish you died in that car accident. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so disappoined every single day I wake!" I yell up at him.

Hiccup looks back at me and I see tears in his forest green eyes before he let's out a heartbreaking sob before running to his room where the door slams.

I feel something in my chest that feels like dread when I hear Hiccup let out a loud sob. Sighing I shake my head slightly before rushing to my car.  
\------------------------  
Sighing I look at the picture of Hiccup of when he was 8 and in his little vampire costume for Halloween fast asleep with candy all around him. Gobber had taken him out that year when I couldn't so he was able to go trick or treating. A knock on my office door has me looking up to see my brother walking in carrying a big bag. "Hey brother! I brought some lunch for us." Spitelout says smiling.

I smile when I accept my food right before I hear a loud crashing coming from out front. Turning around quickly in my swivel chair my brother and I rush up to the giant window that shows the outside world of my office. What the hell happened?

Looking down I see a bunch of cars stopped on the road with a bunch of people crowd around a single object along with a bunch of screaming. Then I see something. A helmet. A VIKING helmet. The same one Dagur gave Hiccup last night. It looks like a speck from up here but I can see the horns as clear as day.

"HICCUP!" I yell.

Running into the hallway I rush towards the elevator along with Spitelout with one thought in mind; "Please don't let that body be Hiccup."  
~  
1 hour earlier....  
Sobbing into my pillow I grip my sheets tight. After a good ten minutes of crying I sit up and wipe my eyes. Sniffling I stand up and change into a short/long sleeved shirt with a Chinese dragon fighting a tiger that Gobber bought me back when I was eight then a pair of my old blue jeans. Picking up my Viking helmet I put it on my head before heading downstairs.

Grabbing my fur boots I slip them on and grab the spare key. With a plan in my mind I lock the front door after grabbing my favorite zip up hoodie before running towards my happy place.

The park across the street from my dad's company.

10 minutes later....  
Panting slightly I take my inhaler out of my hoodie's pocket. I quickly use it before a small black haired boy falls in front of me. He gasps and looks at me before he looks back. He quickly stands up and hides behind me with a whimper.

A second later three kids appear in front of me holding a viking helmet in their hands. "Gustav! Come here!" The biggest one says with a growl.

"H-Help me. Please!" The little boy behind me says.

Looking at the boys in front of me I puff out my chest before I stared down at them. "Hello there. Do you know him?" I ask pointing at Gustav behind me.

The boys gulp before nodding. "Y-Yes. H-He's actually my little brother!" The biggest boy says softly.

"Oh really? Because his dad just so happen to work at my dad's company so I know for a fact that Gustav only has a little sister named Magnus. No brothers. So unless you want me to tell your parents who also work for the company about what you've been doing you'll give me his helmet and go home." I say with a out stretched hand.

The boy's give me the helmet before running off. Turning I place the helmet on Gustav's head with a smile. "There ya go. Don't worry I'm pretty sure they won't be bothering you any more." I say smiling.

His teary eyes stare into my eyes before he wraps his arms around my neck. What is he doing? "Thank you Hiccup! You saved me! Hey! You want some ice cream? My mom gave me some money! Come on!" He says as he drags me towards a Dairy Queen.

I smile softly as we walk into the store.

5 minutes later....  
I smile as I lick my orange swirl soft serve. Holding Gustav's smaller hand I lead him across the street. As we walk we eat our ice cream. Apparently he was going to the same park I was.

Once we get there we start to play around a bit and pretend we're Viking's on a adventure to find Dragon's. "Hey Hiccup! Bet you can't fit in the baby swing." Gustav says smiling while we swing on the tire swing.

"Challenge accepted."

Slipping out I walk over to the little swing and use a flat swing to climb in. Gustav looks at me with wide eyes before laughing. "Dude your tiny!" He says as I climb out.

I chuckle as he pulls me towards the big metal slide. We climb up to the top and I sit behind Gustav so we both go down at the same time. Laughing we raise our arms up high as we go down the slide.

We both laugh until we hear the big clock tower near the park chime 12 times so we know it's lunch time. "Huh. It's already noon? Welp! Come on Hiccup! Let's go get lunch with our dad's!" Gustav says with a grin.

Frowning I go to say something but stop when my heart skips a beat at what he says next. "Come on! I want dad to meet my new friend!" He says as he helps me up.

I smile a small smile and give a small chuckle. "Alright! Come on!" I say walking towards the side walk.

Gustav rushes a head of me before I can stop him with a call of; "Race you!"

I smile but my smile drops when I see him fall which causes him to chase his fallen helmet into the road. Looking to the right I see that a bank truck is speeding right towards Gustav.

Without thinking I run out towards Gustav and push him out of the way and onto the sidewalk. Suddenly I feel ice cold metal slam into my side. **"HICCUP!"** I hear Gustav's small voice scream.

I feel my head hit something before I hear screams and people yelling for someone to call a ambulance. "Hold on kid! Help's on the way!" I hear a voice say above me.

Groaning softly as I feel my eyelids get heavy. The last thing I hear and see is little Gustav with tears streaming down his face begging me to stay awake. But I couldn't.

My vision was going black. One second I saw Gustav then the next I saw a paramedic then I was in a dark space. Looking around I look up when I feel a old, withered hand gently ruffles my slightly long hair. Looking up I see my grandpa, grandma......and mom.

"Son. Hiccup!" She says as she runs over and tackle hugs me.

"Mama!" I yell with happy tears.

I hear Grandma and Grandpa laugh softly. "Son. Oh my little boy. I'm so happy to see you! B-But son you need to go back. It's not your time baby. You need to go back." Mommy says softly while cupping my face.

Looking up at her I see my grandparents behind her. "It's good to see you again Hiccup. I hope you haven't let Snothead get you down." Grandma says making Grandpa chuckle.

"We love you Hiccup. Never forget that." Grandpa says smiling.

Tears start streaming down my face as all three of my dead family members hug me. "Baby? Can you promise me something? Don't ever forget I love you. And make sure you tell your father I love him too ok?" Mommy says smiling.

"Ok mommy." I whisper.

"We love you Hiccup." All three of them say together.

"I love all of you too."  
-  
Opening my eyes a crack I see dad, Gustav, Uncle Spitelout and Gobber trying to push past the cops that were waiting for the ambulance for some reason. "SON! SON!" Dad yells before he manages to push past.

He runs over and grabs my small hand in his much bigger one. "Da....ddy....momm...y says she....loves....you." I say with a small smile. "An..d I love....you...too."

I feel something come up my throat before I cough up something red before my vision goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stoick's, Hiccup's, Spitelout's then Hiccup's POV's.

I watch as they take my son away from me on the gunnery after I was forced to let his hand go. "Son." I whisper as a single tear escapes my eye and rolls down my face.

Falling to my knees I clamp my hands over my eyes. I feel two pairs of hands help me stand up but I can't stand by myself so the hands and beefy arms help me to a chair. Hiccup. My baby boy.

"Mr.Stoick! Mr.Stoick! Where's Hiccup! Where's my big brother?!" I hear a small voice ask.

Looking up from my lap I see young Gustav Larson in front of me with big tears rolling down his face. When I see the Viking helmet clutched in his tiny hands so hard that his knuckles turned white I know who he's talking about. Hiccup. Bending down I pick up and hug the young man as tears stream down my face.

The young boy whimpers before letting out a big sob. Clutching him tight I let him cry into my shoulder.  
\------------------------  
Resting my head in my hands I blink away the tears again. Looking up I see Gustav with his family waiting just like me. Turning my head a bit I see Gobber and Spitelout talking to a nurse. A door opens to my left which causes me to look over immediately.

Only to sag when I see Snotlout and his friends. "Dad! Dad what happened?!" He asks in a panicked voice.

"It's Hiccup. He was hit by a truck earlier. But he's in surgery right now so don't worry. He should be fine." Spitelout says as he bends down to his son's height.

Rubbing my eyes I take in a deep breath through my nose to try and calm myself. "Uncle Stoick?"

Looking up I see Snotlout and his friends right in front of me. "Is Hiccup really going to be ok?" Snotlout asks.

Looking at all of their faces I see nothing but worry. Even on the unruly Thorston twins. "I hope so Snotlout. I really do."  
\------------------------  
"Hiccup Haddock?" A female voice calls out.

Gobber rushes over to the nurse before I do. "Is he out of surgery?" I ask hopefully.

"I'm sorry sir. Not yet. We need you to agree to something. I-I'm sorry to say that your sons leg has been crushed beyond what we can do and the bone shards have hit various parts of the inside of his leg. We need to amputate the leg immediately before he bleeds out from the inside." She says a bit hurried.

My mouth opens and closes for a second at the news. My son's leg is crushed. "Oh gods. P-Please do what ever you need to to bring him back to me. Please." I beg her.

The nurse nods and rushes back into the OR. Gobber puts a hand on my shoulder and leads me back to my seat. "He'll be alright Stoick. That boy is as stubborn as you are. He'll make it." Gobber says as I sit next to my brother.

"I can't stop thinking about what he said." I blurt out.

All eyes are on me when I say this. "He told me; "Mommy says she loves you." But his mother has been dead for 7 years. How did he talk to his mother?" I ask softly.

"He died in the ambulance Stoick. They were able to bring him back with chest paddles before he reached the void of no return. Maybe they meet at the crossroads." Spitlout says which makes Gobber punch him.

"Well that is a good idea." Gobber says thoughtfully.

"Then why did you punch me?!"  
\------------------------  
"Hiccup Haddock?"

Everybody stands up but I step up to the nurse. "I'm his father. Is he ok?" I ask as I hear everyone step forwards and towards me.

"The surgery was a success." He says before everyone lets out a sigh of relief. "But he is in critical condition. So he is currently in the ICU on the third floor. Once he is out of the critical stage he will be moved up to the child's wing but we fear he might not make it due to his size. The last time he was weighted he was only 39 lb so he is very lucky to be alive. You may want to start planning a funeral for the young man if he doesn't make it. Now I must ask you about his medical conditions and/or medications."

I go to say something until Gobber steps up. "He has Asthma, he's allergic to pollen but he only sneezes sort of like a kitten, he uses a albuterol inhaler which is as needed, if he has to much grease he will end up vomiting and he has constant heart burn due to acid reflex." Gobber says quickly.

I'm pretty sure everyone's jaws dropped at that. "What? He spends most days with me. I know these things." Gobber says before the nurse clears his throat.

"Young Hiccup is in a medical induced coma. He can hear you and feel you though so you can talk to him and hold his hand if you wish. You may go see him if you wish. He is in room 347 on the third floor. But at this time only family may see him." He says.

Just then I heard a growl and looked to the side to see a outraged Dagur. Backing up Gobber and Spitelout hold back the outraged teen. "You bastard! If he doesn't survive it'll be all your fault! It'll be all your fault you-you!" Dagur yells before he starts to sob and shake. "P-Please j-just let my b-brother survive."

Oswald walks over and picks up his son who immediately clung to his father. "What happened?"  
\------------------------  
Holding my sons little hand I gently swipe my large thumb over his hand as I listen to Dagur tell Hiccup a story while Gustav Larson is cuddled up to my son fast asleep and Snotlout is working on his homework near the door. "And then the ninja turtles saved April from the Krang where they found out she was a mutant. The end." Dagur finished and put the notebook down.

It was silent for a few minutes, well except for the constant beeping of the heart monitor. "Dagur? You spend time with Hiccup. Can you tell me what I've missed over the years?" I ask softly.

Dagur looks at me and smiles. "I've been waiting for you to ask me that just so I can say this. NO!" He yells.

Gustav murmurs softly in his sleep before settling down. "Please Dagur. I want to be a better father to him. But I've missed so much. Please." I beg him.

"No. If you want to find out about these things you have to ask him yourself." Dagur says as he sits back.

Sighing I gently kiss Hiccup's knuckles. "I'm so sorry Hiccup. I'll be a better father. I promise." I say as I gently caress his cheek.  
\------------------------  
It's officially been three weeks since Hiccup was brought here. I was told that he was malnourished, dehydrated and that he was very, very, **VERY** lucky to be alive. I'm pretty sure the one who told me this hates me. Sighing softly I kiss his forehead before I sit back. "Please. Please wake up." I say softly as tears go down my face.

"D-Da....ddy."

Looking up I look around before looking at Hiccup. "Daddy?" He asks softly. "Why are you crying?"

"Oh thank the gods!" I yell as I hug my son.

"Ow! Dad! Let go!"

"Sorry."

He groans and rubs his face. "It feels like I've been run over with by a truck." He groans. 

"That's because you were son." A doctor says as he walks in. "Well you seem more alert then my usual coma patients."

"Dad? Why is that fish talking to me?" Hiccup asks in a whisper.

It takes everything in me not to snicker. "Ah! There's the painkillers taking affect." The doctor says smiling. "So young man tell Mr.Fish how your feeling."

"I feel fine Mr.Fish! But I feel really sleepy." Hiccup says before he yawns softly.

I gently pet his head as he slowly falls asleep. "Rest son. Rest." I say softly.

He lets out one more tiny yawn before snuggling into his bed and falling back to sleep.  
\------------------------  
Looking up I see a nurse walk in with a arm full of stuffed animals, candy and flowers. "Who are these from?" I ask him with a tired yawn.

"Oh these are from his classmates. I don't think they know what family only means." He says with a chuckle. I smile and pet my child's hair.

Over the next hour a nurse walks in carrying more and more gifts and cards til the point where there's two or three nurses in at the same time. "I know he doesn't have this many classmates. Who are these from?" I ask in surpise.

"Most of these are from the staff at his school, some say they work for you and a old man walked in stating that his name was Mildew. He dropped off this here." The nurse says as she picks up a small bag with a sketch pad, a box of pencil's, color pencil's and a CD of classical music peeking out.

Ah. So Mildew actually wants to be nice for once. "Hm. So the old man actually wants to be nice. He's always been a bit of a jerk. Unfortunately he lives four houses away from ours." I say as I run my thumb over my son's tiny hand.

The nurse giggles before walking out.  
\------------------------  
~  
Groaning I open my eye's slightly before I hear my dad's gruff voice. "Please. Please let my boy pull though. Please don't take him away from me." He says softly.

Looking at him I see that his shoulders were shaking then I heard a sniffle. "D-dad......" I whisper in a hoarse voice as I gently touch his arm.

His body tenses before his stormy gray eyes look into my own forest green eyes. "H-Hiccup? Oh my baby boy your finally awake!" Dad yells before he squeezes me suddenly.

Crying out in surpise I quickly calm down before I nuzzle the side of his beard before sneezing. "Aww. Gobber was right. You do have kitten sneezes." Dad says as he sits on the edge of my bed.

Wait. This place doesn't smell like my room. Where am I? Wait. Gustav! "Dad is Gustav ok?! Where is he?!" I yell as a annoying beeping caught my attention.

Looking at my side I see a heart monitor beeping away very quickly. "Shhh shhh. Calm down son. Calm." Dad says as he pets my head gently.

Looking up I see dad with a gentle smile on his face. "Dad what happened?" I ask softly as I watch him grab a tumblr of something.

He puts the drinking hole of the tumblr to my lips and I drink some of the liquid. Apple juice. My favorite. He tries to take it away from me but I give him a glare that makes him chuckle. "You look like a sleepy kitten." He snickers softly.

"My apple juice." I say as my small hands takes the tumblr.

Well they would if my hand didn't hurt so much. "W-What?" I ask as I see a IV in my hand. "Daddy? Wh-What's going on? Wh-Where am I?" I ask softly.

"Your in the hospital. You were hit by a speeding bank truck after you pushed Gustav out of the way. You saved him." Dad says softly as he pets my head gently.

I smile at the news before I realize something. "Uh....d-dad? Why can't I feel my leg?" I ask him as I go to remove the blanket. But I couldn't. Dad was holding it down.

"Son. Um.....y-you see....about your leg." Dad says softly before the door opens.

A doctor struggles to get in while pushing people away. "Go away you vultures! He's still recovering and is not opt to any visitors except family!" He yells to the people outside the door.

"I'm family! I'm his cousin!" I hear a gruff voice say before the doctor pulls Snotlout into the room.

"Whoa. It's like their moths to a flame or something." Snotlout says before the doctor pulls Uncle Spitelout into the room.

"Vultures!" Uncle Spitelout yells out to the people outside the door as he slams it shut.

"Their still out there?" Dad asks with a growl.

Looking at him I quickly reach for the blankets until I notice the blanket only had one lump that looked like a leg. I felt and heard my heartbeat start to speed up as I pat the bed where my left leg should be.

But.......there's nothing. Moving my hand up I can feel a stump then my knee. "Hiccup? Hiccup?! Son what's wrong?!" I hear dad ask before I move the blankets out of the way.

There looking back at me was a stump with crisp white bandage wrapping and a pale, freckled knee. Suddenly I couldn't breathe. Well that is before I feel something in my nose. A soft whooshing sound conforms my theory. A oxygen tank was conected to my nose.

I can feel my chest tighten before I feel two familar rough hands on my shoulders before I'm greeted by Snotlout's worried face. "Hiccup it's ok. It's ok. Don't cry. Please?" He begs as I feel tears stream down my face. 

Sniffling I hiccup softly before I start to sob. I feel him hesitantly wrap his arms around me. "It's ok. It's ok baby cousin. I've got you." Snotlout says as he holds me to his chest.

I sob into his chest as my heart monitor beeps like crazy. I feel bigger, stronger arms take me away from him before I hear soft humming come from beside me. "Gille beag ò, leanabh lag ò  
Gille beag ò, nan coarach thu;  
Gille beag ò, gille lag ò  
Gille beag ò nan caorach thu.

Gille nan caorachan, gille nan caorachan  
Gille nan caorachan, gaolach thu.*" I hear dad's deep voice whisper to me.

My sobs slow down until I'm just hiccuping softly. "Thank you Mr.Haddock. Now I need to speak to you about what is to come."  
\------------------------  
It's been exactly a week since I woke up in the hospital and so far I'm still stuck in the ICU. Every night someone stay's with me in my room so they know for themselves if I'm ok or they need to yell at my doctor. Looking up at the ceiling of my hospital room as Uncle Spitelout fusses over me not eating my lunch. "Hiccup eat your lunch right now young man. Don't make me call Dagur."

That got me to sit up. Yesterday Snotlout called Dagur and told him I was refusing to eat and trying to get Snotlout to eat some of my food. Long story short Dagur was here in less than four minutes and making me eat my food.

I poke at my salad with my fork before a bigger hand takes it from me. "Lay back." Uncle Spitelout says softly.

Laying back I feel my bed move so I'm at level with my food. Looking at Uncle Spitelout I see that he had been pushing the button to make the top part of the bed move up. Spite moves my food closer to me before he helps me eat. By the time I'm done when my salad I was already full. Apparently my stomach had shrunk due to not eating for a while. So when uncle Spite tries to give me a bite of my chicken I cover my mouth and shake my head.

"Hiccup come on lad you need to eat. Ok? You need ta gain some weight. Got it laddy?" He says while trying to get it in my mouth.

Taking the fork I put it in his mouth before smiling triumphantly. He rolls his eyes but eats the piece of chicken. I smile and start feeding him some of my food until he picks up the strawberry shortcake. He picks up my fork and gives me a bite before taking a bite himself.

Yawning softly I rub my eye with my knuckles with my hand that doesn't have the IV in it. "Sleepy young man?" Spitelout asks me.

I nod slightly before I feel a sudden burst of heat. Looking over at the thermostat I see Uncle turning the heat up a bit. Yawning I feel him pull the heavy bedding up and over my shoulders. "Gille beag ò, leanabh lag ò  
Gille beag ò, nan coarach thu;  
Gille beag ò, gille lag ò  
Gille beag ò nan caorach thu.

Gille nan caorachan, gille nan caorachan  
Gille nan caorachan, gaolach thu." Uncle sings softly while gently patting my chest so he doesn't hurt my broken ribs.

My eye lids get heavy as I feel sleep over take me.  
\------------------------  
~  
Watching my nephew sleep I smile remembering when he was just a babe. He would always follow me or Snotlout around like a baby chick.  
\-------  
 _Yawning I stretch while cracking my back. Hearing the pop I sigh but then I hear two tiny pops and two 'Ow!'s. Looking beside me I see my son and Hiccup._

_"What are you two doing here?" I ask the three and five year old with a smirk._

_"We wanted to sleep in here! It got really cold in my room." Snotlout says smiling._

_Hiccup nods before he sneezes softly while blinking rapidly. "Aw! Kitten sneezes!" Snotlout says chuckling._

_Hiccup giggles before falling out of bed with a gasp of surprise. Snotlout and I look at each other before peering over the edge of the bed he fell over. "Huh. Where'd he go?" Snotlout and I say looking for him on the floor._

_I feel a tug on my pants which makes me look down. I smile seeing Hiccup with a little bit of dust in his hair and.....holding a.....magazine. Shit! I quickly take it from him and hide it in my bedside table. Snotlout hops off the bed and hugs his cousin before they rush off downstairs._

_Sighing I grab the rest of the magazines from under my bed and put them in the drawer before locking it. Getting up I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Okay Hic! Watch me carefully!" I hear Snotlout say to his little cousin._

_I smile seeing Snotlout filling up a pan with water while his cousin watched in awe. Looking around I find my camera on the table in the hallway and grab it. Turning it on I point it at the boy's._

_"Go get me the eggs Hic!" Snotlout says pointing at the fridge._

_I watch Hiccup trot over to the fridge and pull it open. A second later Hiccup is troting over to his cousin while holding the eggs with a smile. "Yeah! Okay now we need eggs for everybody in da pan!" Snotlout says as he puts the pan on the ground._

_Hiccup opens the egg box (A/N: Spitelout started to boy those 5 1/2 dozen egg boxes when Snotlout and him kept making eggs for dinner and breakfast) and makes a small whining noise. "What's wrong Hiccup?" My son asks as he peeks into the carton. "Uh oh. It's empty."_

_Shaking my head I chuckle softly as Hiccup climbs into the box. "Hiccup in the box!" Snotlout says smiling._

_Hiccup giggles loudly as my boy picks him up, box and all. "This is mine!" Snotlout says giggling._

_Smiling I walk into the kitchen and clear my throat. "Alright boy's go get dressed! We're going out for breakfast!" I say smiling._

_Snotlout cheers while Hiccup smiles. Poor Hiccup. He still doesn't know how to talk. Stoick and Valka are both worried about the lad so much that I finally had enough of their questions on how I got Snotlout to start talking that I offered to try and teach Hiccup to talk by the end of the week._

_Well it's Sunday and Stoick and Valka are coming to pick him up tonight. "Dad! Look! Hiccup tried to dress himself!"_

_Turning around I see a hilarious sight. Hiccup had a shirt on as pants, teenage nutant ninja turtles underwear on his head and pants on his arms. "*snicker* H-Hiccup? B-Buddy yo-*snicker* you got that a little messed up there buddy." I say while trying not to laugh._

_"Daddy! Daddy where's the camera?" Snotlout asks me._

_I point at the closet while trying not to laugh. Snotlout walks back over with a old poliod camera and snaps a few pictures. "One for Uncle Stoick, one for Auntie Valka, one for Mr.Gobber and one for us. Ok one more for memory book." He says as he takes the pictures._

_He puts the camera down, picks up all of the photos then helps his cousin fix his clothes. Grabbing a small camcorder I walk upstairs and towards my room.  
\------------------------  
"Look Hiccup! Hamburger! Say Hamburger!" Snotlout says pointing at a picture of said food on his menu._

_Hiccup made a tiny; "Rrrr..." but other than that he said nothing else._

_Sighing I smile as I fix my suit's tie. I'm still not use to wearing a tie but hey, it came with the suit. I still don't know why I'm wearing it. I let the boy's choose what I wear today and they chose my work suit._

_"Well, well, well. Didn't think I'd see you here Spitlout." I hear a familiar voice say from beside me._

_Looking up I see Gobber smiling down at me. I smile and go to talk before Snotlout suddenly yell's out; "I gotta pee!" He yells out before running off which makes Hiccup giggle while clapping._

_"Hey there little sparrow! How are ya?" Gobber asks as he sits next to Hiccup._

_Hiccup grunts a few times before he starts to break down suddenly. "Sn! Sn!" He whimpers while making grabby motions towards the restroom._

_Gobber looks at me then at Hiccup. "Hiccup? Are you trying to talk?" Gobber asks him._

_Hiccup looks up at Gobber and smiles with a twinkle in his wide emerald green eyes. "Da....Daddy!" Hiccup says softly with a big smile._

_Gobber's eyes brighten and get watery. "H-He called me daddy." Gobber says before hugging Hiccup._

_My jaw drops before Snotlout runs over with his little friends. "Daddy! Look! I found friends!" Snotlout says smiling._

_I smile down at him just as a big hand lands on shoulder. Looking up I see my brother with a big smile on his face. "So how did it go with Hiccup?" He asks before Hiccup looks at him._

_"Daddy?"_

_Valka, Stoick and the kids all gasp before erupting into cheers at Hiccup being able to talk. But how do I tell them that was towards Gobber and not Stoick?_  
-  
I still haven't told Stoick. I just don't know how to. Yawning I leaning back in my chair I slowly fall asleep.  
~  
It's been exactly seven weeks since I've been stuck in the hospital. Gustav and my family have been coming to visit me since then. So far my heart had stopped when I had tried to stand. To say my doctor was furious would be a understatement.

Apparently I was moved to the children's wing of the hospital last night. Changing the channel I hear hushed whispers from the hallway. Looking over to the door I see a few little kids peeking in. "Are you sure that's him?" "Look he has one leg." "Cool! He's a pirate!" "Awesome!"

Snickering I wave over at them. "Hi! You can come in if you want." I say smiling.

They all walk in and smile up at me. "Hi! I'm Stacy!" "I'm Bobby!" "I'm Bailey!" "I'm Nick!"

I smile at them until they climb on me and start asking me questions. Twenty minutes later I'm resisting the urge to throw something at my laughing cousin. "Nurse! I think he needs some help! My cousin is being attacked by cuteness!" He yells out smiling.  
-  
Picking at my food I sigh as I hear my dad curse to himself in the bathroom. "Dad did you hit your head again?" I ask while trying not to laugh.

"....................Yes."

I snicker softly. A soft chuckle catches my attention. Looking at the door way I a young man standing there. "Hello?" I say as the man walks in while pushing in a IV stand.

"Hello. I'm in the room next to yours. I was wondering if they brought you your dinner yet. I've been waiting for almost half an hour." He says with a smile.

I smile back and give him a fry. "Here. You can have some of my food. I can't eat much anymore." I say before my dad walks out of the bathroom.

"These restrooms are not ment for tall people." He groans while holding his head.

The man and I chuckle softly. The man takes the fry as I nibble on a cracker. "My name is Hiccup. What's yours?" I ask him as he sits on the edge of my bed.

"My names Eret Jr. Nice to meet you Hiccup." He says as dad sit's down watching us.

I smile. "Hey since we're neighbors while we're both here do you want to be friends? It get's boring in here." Eret says smiling while stealing another one of my fries.

I giggle when he pretends it's a worm. "Ok!"

Wow. I finally have a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *=Little boy o, weak baby o  
> The little boy of the sheep you are.  
> Little boy o, weak boy o  
> The little boy of the sheep you are.
> 
> Boy of the sheep, boy of the sheep  
> Boy of the sheep, my darling you are.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup, Toothless, Dagur's and Viggo's pov

"FOR THE LAST TIME GET OUT OF MY ROOM! I'M DONE ANSWERING YOUR QUESTIONS!" I yell out at the social worker.

The middle aged woman jumps slightly before a doctor comes in. "What did I tell you!? You cannot excite him like this now get out!" The doctor spoke loudly.

The worker ran out as fast as she could as I sat in my hospital bed panting slightly. "Are you alright kiddo?" The doctor asks as he sits next to my bed.

I nod not trusting my voice. That has been the fifth one this week since they found out I'm severely underweight and have malnutrition. They think my father is the cause. Sniffling I wipe my eyes as the doctor holds my other hand. "It's alright now kiddo. I bet I know something that might make you feel better. I know somebody that knows what your going through. He lost his foot a year and a half ago. You probably already know him though since you two were great friends." The doctor says before a soft knock comes from the door.

"Dad? Is this the right room?" A soft voice asks as a tan boy with long black hair walks in.

His vibrant green eye's land on my emerald green ones before my eye's land on his left foot. Suddenly two slightly toned arms are wrapped around me. "Hiccup! Oh thank Odin! You're ok!" He yells as he hugs me.

I feel my eye's water slightly before I wrap my arms tight around the other. "Toothless."  
~  
Humming I start to braid my sleeping friends medium length hair while my dad hummed softly as he did Hiccup's vitals. "Night? Can you tell me something?" Dad asks as he takes Hiccup's ear temp.

"Sure."

"Do you like Hiccup?"

"Eh!?"

Looking up at my dad I feel a blush raise onto my face. "D-Dad! I'm like a year older than him! That's gross!" I say as I hold the sleeping boy closer.

Dad chuckles softly as he moves his hair away from his eyes. Yawning he rubs his eye. "Man. Almost time to head home. You know I haven't seen his father today. Usually he's always here. Spent the night yesterday. He said he had to get something so he left." Dad says as I start to pet Hiccup's hair.

"Oh. Hello doctor. Is Hiccup ok?" A gruff voice asks as a tall man walks in with a big boobed lady and a small blonde girl.

How is she still standing?! "Ah! Mr.Haddock. And you must be Mrs.Haddock correct?" Dad asks smiling.

The lady and girl snicker before bursting out laughing which confuses me and my dad and wakes up Hiccup. "I didn't steal the cookie!" He shouts as he sits up in bed.

Yelping I fall backwards in my chair and onto the floor. Hiccup looks over the edge at me and snickers. "You ok Toothless?" He asks as I sit up.

"Shut up Fishbone." I say with a small blush.

Hiccup giggles before notcing the women in the room. "Hi Auntie Bertha. Cami!" Hicvup says happily.

"Hicca!" The blonde girl says before hugging Hiccup.

Hiccup hugs her back smiling. "Whoa! Your all banged up! What happened?! Who do I gotta kill?!" Cami asks with a growl.

"Who ever was driving the bank truck that hit me." Hiccup says before coughing.

Quickly I pull an old inhaler out of my pocket and get it ready. A few puffs later Hiccup is smiling again. "Thanks Toothless." Hiccup says smiling.

I smile back. "No problem Fishbone." I say smiling. 

Hiccup giggles as I ruffle his hair. Cami snickers before starting to sing. "Hiccup and Toothless sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love then comes....crap! Mom what's next?" Cami asks the big boobed lady.

"Marriage." She says smiling.

"Oh! Thank you! Then comes Marriage! Aw! Here comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Cami sings smiling.

Hiccup looks up at me then looks me over. "Well Toothy?" He asks with a smirk.

Smirking I pull out a couple of ring pops and unwrap them. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?" I ask as I drop to my knee.

"Yes!" Hiccup says before I put the candy on his ring finger.

Cami claps giggling while her mother chuckles. But Hiccup's dad on the other hand looked like he was about to kill me. "Dad no killing Toothy." Hiccup says as my dad lets me hide under his coat.

Stoick chuckles. "I won't. I promise."  
\--  
~  
"Gahhhh! Why is this so hard?!" I yell as I look at all of the stuffed animals and action figures.

"Dude just grab him a stuffed Dragon or Cat. Those are his favorite animals." Snothat says.

Sighing I turn towards him and then back at the toy's. "I want to get something that he'll love and something a bunch of people haven't given him yet." I say as I stand from where I fell to my knees.

"How about a new viking helmet? His got cracked in....in the crash." Fishleg's says softly.

I nod and go with the rest of the teens to the self checkout. Me and my dad ran into them while grocery shopping/gift shopping. Dad told me to go hang out with them to take my mind off a few things. Humming I drum my fingers on my arm. "Come on! Hurry up!" I shout as Ruff scans hers.

"Why don't you go to the mall a head of us?" Snothat says with a glare.

Running out I go past my dad in checkout and shout to him. "I'm going to the mall next door! See you at the hospital!" I say as I rush out.

"Don't you need the credit card?" Dad shouts back.

Skidding to a stop I rush back over to dad. "Card. Please." I say as I put my hand out.

Dad chuckles and gives me one of the cards with my name on it. Hugging him I quickly run out and run towards the mall.   
\--  
Humming I walk into the Viking store called 'Midgard and Valhalla'. "Ok now where did I find that helmet?" I ask myself before walking around the large shop.

"It's a bad idea! You shouldn't go!"

Huh? Looking over at where there were a bunch of stuffed Vikings and toy swords I see a tall bald man who looked about thirty and a short black haired man who looked about twenty one. "No matter what you say brother I'm going." The short one said.

"Hey! Do you know where the helmets are?" I ask them.

"Yes. Over by the T-Shirts." The black haired man says.

"Oh. Thanks!" I say before rushing over.

Smiling I grab the exact same copy of the old helmet before I see another one with big horns. Smiling I grab that one for myself before seeing some candy in the shape of viking helmets and Odin. Grabbing some of those I grab a teddy bear that looks like a viking. Man this place loves vikings.

Going up to the checkout I see both men again. "Hello again. I don't believe I asked your name last time we met." The black haired man asks.

"Dagur."

"Viggo."

"Ryker."  
\--  
~  
Getting into my car with my brother I place the bag in the back seat. "Why are we going to see the kid?" Ryker asks me.

"Because we owe him. We are the cause of his missing leg and him nearly dying." I tell him as I turn the car on.

"Fine. But you owe me. If you know what I mean." Ryker says groping my butt.

Squeaking I swerve before smacking him. "We're brothers!" I yell with a blush.

"I don't care." Ryker says rubbing his cheek.

Frowning I look at the road before pulling up to a strip club. "Go." I tell him.

"Nah. I don't want to." He says crossing his arms.

Sighing I drive off towards the hospital.  
\--  
"We're here to see a Hiccup Horrendous. We go to the same school." I tell the lady.

She nods and gives me a room number and the way to the children's wing.  
\--  
"Eret! Stop! That tickles!" A voice says from behind the door.

Ryker and I look at each other before opening the door and I have to hold in a chuckle seeing a black haired boy tickling another boy. Ryker chuckles causing the boys to stop and look over. "Hello we're here to see-" "Viggo? Ryker? It's been so long."

Looking at Hiccup I'm shocked to see the same chubby cheeked boy from seven years ago. "Hiccup?" Ryker says before gripping my arm. "Hold on just a second."

Ryker pulls me out into the hallway and closes the door. "Did you know that this Hiccup was the same Hiccup from seven years ago?" He asks me with a growl.

I shake my head and place a hand to my forehead. Before we joined up with...THEM Hiccup had been our little angel. Ryker's and my parents died in a car crash and we were living on the streets. No one would hire Ryker because of his criminal past and I was only thirteen. We owed a lot of money to the wrong people. They slashed open Ryker's face when we couldn't pay them back on time. They also wanted ME to do them some....."favors". One of them was about to grab me when Hiccup was running down the alley way we were in.

I can still picture it.

_"Stop! Don't hurt them!" A small boy yells._

_Looking up from cowering into my bleeding brother's chest I see a tiny boy with auburn hair standing there. "Move it kid! Or else!" One of the jerks yells._

_"No! What did they do that was so bad? Did they take one of your toy's?" The boy asks as it starts to sprinkle._

_"They owe us some serious cash kid now leave!" The other punk yells._

_"Cash? Like money? How much?" He asks looking up at the men._

_"About three grand. Why?" The first one asks._

_The kid pulls out a check book and starts writing under the canopy nearby. "Here! Take it! I'll pay off their debt!" The boy says as he gives the first punk the check._

_The two look at each other before taking it. "Nice doing business with ya kids. But to make sure this isn't some little prank," The second one says picking up the kid by the collar while the other one grabs me and my brother. "We're bringin' ya with us."_

_The next thing I know I'm being thrown into a trunk with my brother and the kid. "Ow. My fucking face." Ryker says softly as he presses above his eye._

_I hear my brother gasp before I hear the kid again. "Use tissues not your hand. Are you ok? Besides the bleeding?" The kid asks softly._

_"Yeah. Thanks kid." Ryker says softly._

_"What's your names? Mine's Hiccup." The boy says as he pats around the trunk._

_A small hand wraps around mine and squeezes slightly. Smiling I squeeze back. "Viggo. Viggo Grimborn."_

_"Mine's Ryker Grimborn."_

_"I like your names. Your last names sound so tough! My last name is the name of a fish." The bo-Hiccup says making Ryker and me chuckle._

_A few minutes pass before the trunk is opened. "Your free to go. We got the cash." The jerk from earlier says helping the kid out._

_Ryker and I jump out and watch the jerks drive away. "They didn't touch you right?" Ryker asks as he looks me over._

_"I'm fine. Let me see your eye." I say moving his hand._

_I feel my heart break seeing the deep cut. "It's not that bad." Ryker says softly._

_Hugging him I sniffle softly. "At least we're alive. Thank you little guy." Ryker says softly._

_"Do you have anywhere to go?" He asks softly._

_"No. Our parents died last year then our landlord put us out." I say earning a glare from Ryker._

_"Oh. I'm sorry. My mommy died last year too. I live with my daddy whenever he comes home. Come on. You can come to my house so I can patch you up Mr. Ryker. I know how to sew good. I fix my own toy." Hiccup says taking our hands._

_I smile down at the little boy. He's like a little angel._

_After a ten minute cab ride Ryker and I stare up at the large, red and white house. "Come on! But make sure to put your shoes in the closet. Like me." Hiccup says as he puts his shoes into the closet._

_Ryker and I copy the boy as he rushes up the stairs. "Hold on! I gotta get the first aid kit." He says as he runs up the stairs before falling then getting back up. "I'm ok!"_

_I chuckle as Ryker walks me over to the couch. "Now what? We owe that kid now. He paid off those jerks and now he's patching me up. What do we do?" Ryker asks as he bites his thumb nail._

_"I don't know but it's so warm in here." I say with a sigh of happiness._

_The rain was freezing cold but in here it's all toasty. "Got it!" Hiccup says sliding down the banister._

_I chuckle when he struggles to get down. Smiling I watch him trot over to us and start to pull things out._

_Five minutes later it looks like my brother had just came from the hospital. His stitches were expertly done and a bandage was wrapped around his head. "Thank you Hiccup. How can we ever repay you?" I ask as Ryker smiles next to me._

_"I don't want anything. You guys hungry?" He asks before hopping off Ryker's lap._

_Ryker and I look at each other before nodding. "Gobber left some money for pizza. I'll go get it." He says before running into the kitchen._

_I can't believe it. He doesn't want anything? Looking up at Ryker I see that he's just as surprised._

_A few minutes later I'm ordering us all some pizza while Hiccup was sitting on Ryker's lap watching TV. "Yes one small ham pizza and one extra large meat lovers with a two litter of root beer. Thank you." I say before hanging up._

_Walking over to Hiccup and Ryker I pick the kid up and sit on Ryker's lap before putting Hiccup in my lap. My brother smiles and kisses the back of my head. I smile as Hiccup cheers. "No! Come on Mysterio! Get up! Get up! Don't let Khali get you!"_

_"Come on! No! Viggo cover the kids eyes!" Ryker says as Khali grabs Rey Mysterio's head._

_Half an hour later I'm paying the pizza guy. "Thank you." I say as I give him the money._

_"Ok that WAS fun! Viggo! Slide down the railing!" Ryker says smiling._

_Hiccup giggles and hugs my leg happily. I smile and let him carry the soda. "I will in a minute. Go get some plates please." I say as I put the pizza boxes on the table._

_Hiccup puts the bottle down on the table before running over to the TV. "Wanna watch a movie?" He asks smiling._

_I nod smiling and go to the dvd shelf. "Hmmm.....how about Osmosis Jones?" I ask smiling._

_He nods and quickly puts the dvd in before sitting next to Ryker and grabbing his pizza. Smiling I sit down next to Ryker and start to eat._

_It's been a month since we started living with Hiccup. Hiccup has feed us, given us shelter, love, bought us clothes everything. Instead of having one brother I now have two._

_Yawning I sit up in bed and smile down at Hiccup. Hiccup yawns and hugs me. "Morning big brother Viggo." He says softly as he snuggles up to me._

_"Good morning Hiccup." I say squeezing him a bit making him giggle._

_"Good morning Hiccup, Viggo." Ryker says softly as he comes out of the closet with a yawn._

_"Good morning brother."_

_"Good morning big brother Ryker."_

_"Good morning to you lot."_

_Ryker pulls out his pocket knife and flips it open before standing in front of us as I hold Hiccup to my chest. "Who da hell are you?!" Ryker yells with a growl._

_"I'm the boys' who that young man is holding's father. My name is Stoick. Now care to tell me why your in my son's room?"_

_Hiccup, Ryker and I sit at the table and look at the giant of a man. "Let me get this straight. You gave two men three thousand dollars of MY money and then brought these people into my home for a month and you hid these people for a whole MONTH!" Stoick yelled as he stands up._

_Hiccup flinches and sniffles. "They needed help Dadd-Stoick. I knew how they felt!" He yells back._

_"Don't you take that tone with me you little liar! Now you are going to help me get these freeloaders out of my house!" Stoick yells._

_"NO! THEY'RE MY BIG BROTHERS AND I LOVE THEM! THEY'VE BEEN DER FOR ME! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HOME FOR A MONTH AND DIDN'T EVEN LEAVE A SITTER!" Hiccup yells as tears stream down his chubby face._

_Suddenly Hiccup was on the ground cradling his cheek. Looking back at Stoick I see he had a wide eyed stare while looking at his fist. Hiccup looks up and starts crying. "I just wanted to make someone feel better since I'm always sad I wanted to make someone happy." Hiccup says before spitting out a few teeth. "I'm sorry daddy."_

_Hiccup ran away and up the stairs. I pick up the four teeth from off the floor. "We'll leave. After Hiccup's birthday party tonight." I say as I place the teeth on the table. "Since he is turning eight today."_

After that Stoick offered us jobs and gave us a place to stay after Ryker and I managed to make our baby brother smile again. We send Hiccup presents every year on his birthday and Christmas so he knows we're still thinking about him.

Ryker looks at me as I cling to him. When did I do that? I feel him gently pet my head. "Come on Vig. Let's go check on our little brother." Ryker says softly.

Only one thing went through my head when we walked in and I saw Hiccup's stump.

What have we done?


End file.
